This is wrong!
by PhoebeTribbiani
Summary: This story takes place after the Whose Line Is It Anyway episode with Chyna! It was just a normal episode...or was it? From Colin's POV!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Where do I go from here?**

"Thanks for watching everyone, goodnight!"

Drew announces as the episode ends, I instantly walk off stage heading for my dressing room. I walk in and with a heavy sigh and I plop into the chair, I look down at my wedding ring I grab it with my right hand and start to twist it. While I'm thinking, my mind drifts off and I'm just staring at a empty space on the wall, my thoughts are so jumbled right now. I turn and look at the TV, it's off but I keep seeing the episode that we just filmed.

"This next game is called dubbing…with special guest ex-WWF wrestler Chyna…"

I remember looking over at Brad right before the game started, everyone was so excited. As I sat there thinking, the whole game was going through my head in chopped up bits.

"I just want to work out this knot…kiss me you fool…I'll just shimmy!"

Then there's that part, I'm doing the dance bit now, and it's going to happen soon! I'm still staring at the TV and I don't notice when Brad shows up knocking on my door,

"Hey Colin…Colin?"

He walks in and stands in front of me, I don't come out of the daze until he starts to shake me.

"Colin are you ok?"

I shake my head and look up at him,

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine, what's up?"

I stand up and head to the mini fridge to grab a bottle of water, I turn back and look at Brad waiting for him to tell my why he stopped by.

"Oh ok, anyway we're all going to go have a drink, to celebrate my brilliance!"

I give a small laugh,"Brilliance? What brilliance?"

Giving me a dirty look he continues, "You know what I mean, if it wasn't for me you and Ryan wouldn't have kissed Joanie tonight!"

There it was the image was back in my head, I swallow hard and walk by Brad looking down at floor.

"I think…I'm not going to be able to make it tonight, I just have a uh I have something to do!"

I go out the door and pass the other dressing rooms; I don't pay attention when Ryan walks by me to go to his.

"Hey Col, are you…"

I don't even hear him as I continue to make my way out of the studio; I quickly head to my car. I get in and just sit there for a few minutes, my hands meet again as I start to twist around my wedding ring once more. I close my eyes and try to picture different days with Deb; restaurants, movies or just anything that we would do. Then I try to start thinking of romantic things between me and Deb, as I start picturing us kissing that same image I was seeing before is now popping up in my head again. Every time it does I shake my head to try and get rid of it, but it's not working! It keeps showing up more and more, something isn't right why do I keep seeing this? After everything that happened in that episode the main thing that I should be picturing would be the kiss I had with Joanie! But no it wasn't my kiss with Joanie; it was my kiss with Ryan!

Now I'm sitting there starting to talk to myself, "Colin what is wrong with you? Why are you thinking of your best friend in that way?"

A few minutes go by before I decide that I need to get my mind off of this; I get out of my car, taking a deep breath before heading back inside. I go to Brad's dressing room to see if they had left yet, once I get there I knock on his door,

"Hey Brad, are you guys still here?"

I knock for a few more minutes before I realize that they left, I turn around to go back to my car, but I freeze when I see that Ryan was standing right behind me.

"Oh Hey Ry!"

Ryan has a worried look on his face, "Hey Col, the guys took off already, but I told them that I'd meet up with them later, because I wanted to talk to you!"

My heart drops as I try to not make anything obvious, "Yeah sure, what's on your mind buddy?"

He puts his hand on my shoulder, "I was just wondering if everything is ok with you? You seemed kind of off today after we were done filming!"

Ryan did always know when something was bothering me, but how could I tell him what was worrying me this time? How could I tell him that I couldn't get our kiss out of my mind?

"Nah, I'm ok Ryan, I've just been having some things on my mind lately, but I'll be ok. Let's go and meet up with the rest of the guys before they start celebrating without us!"

I knew Ryan was unsure on whether or not I was telling the truth about being ok, even though he probably knew that I wasn't. He dropped the subject for now as we went outside, I walked up to my car and was about to open the door when Ryan walked around to the passenger side waving to get my attention,

"Hey I figured we could take a cab, so that way if we drink too much we don't have to worry about driving home."

Ryan was always the responsible one especially when it came to drinking. A few minutes had passed before we were able to get a cab; I hadn't said much in the time that we were waiting because I wasn't really sure what to say. We both got into the cab when it arrived, he tells the driver what address to go to the driver says ok clicking the meter that keeps track of the fair, once the driver takes off Ryan looks over to me.

He places his hand on my thigh slowly patting it, "Listen Col, whatever you have going on right now I just want you to please remember that I'll always be there for you for anything you need ok?"

He gives a soft smile and removes his hand, but as soon as he does so I immediately want his hand back where it was, my skin was burning with the need to touch him or have him touch me. I try to stop my feelings because this is wrong! Why do I feel like this now, after all these years? What is wrong with me? I take a deep breath as I slowly look over at Ryan looking out the window, what are these feelings I'm having for him all of sudden? Do I act on them? Or more importantly, do I tell him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: What did I say?**

I'm going to tell him, I can't take sitting here and trying to act like nothing's wrong! How do I say it? No I won't think about it, I'm just going to come right out with it!

"Hey Ryan, I…"

Just as I was about to tell him about everything that was going on we had arrived at the bar that the rest of the guys had gone to. Ryan opened the car door, handing the driver the money.

"Ready to go in before they start wondering what's taking us so long?"

He laughs as he steps out of the car, that was it I froze I couldn't say it, not now! I began to feel so nervous and I don't know why, I've never felt that nervous before. The more I was sitting there thinking the more I didn't realize that the driver was looking at me, waiting for me to step out of the car. I didn't come to my senses until I heard a tapping at the window, I jump and see that it's Ryan. I rub my eyes and take a deep breath before stepping out of the cab, Ryan notices again that I seem out of it.

"Colin, are you sure that your ok?"

I clear my throat and prepare to lie to him again, "Yeah man I'm ok, let's go, I could definitely use a drink!"

The walk inside seemed like it took forever. I just wanted to go back, back in time when things were normal, when I didn't feel like this for one of my best friends. As I follow behind Ryan my mind goes back to filming Whose Line, to all those other times that Ryan and I have kissed. Wait a minute, those other kisses, did I feel like this in the past but never acknowledge it?

"COLIN?!" Brad shouts already looking like he's had one too many.

I look over to Wayne, "Don't you know you're supposed to cut him off when he's had too much?!"

Drew laughs while I pull a chair over and sit down, "Brad's only had two beers!"

I shake my head while I look over at my inebriated friend sitting at the other end of the table, "Well it's nice to know that if I ever go out to drink with him I have to play the designated driver!"

The waitress comes over and takes Ryan's order followed by mine, I just get a beer to start because I don't want to end up the way Brad is. About a half hour goes by and I'm already on my fourth drink, Ryan's on his second, and I'm not sure about Wayne and Drew since they had been here a while before I showed up. Wayne had left earlier to bring Brad home but came back to enjoy the rest of his night.

"So, how was Brad when you dropped him off?" I ask taking the last sip from my beer.

Wayne laughs pulling the plate of nachos towards him, "It was insane, when I finally got him up to his hotel room he kept saying how brilliant he was in tonight's episode, and then he fell asleep on his couch!"

Drew becomes confused listening to Wayne, "He was brilliant? With what?"

Wayne rolls his eyes, "With the dubbing skit, he thinks he was great helping out Colin and Ryan to kiss Joanie!"

Just then Ryan looks over to me and smiles, I can't take this anymore, and all I want to do right now is to not feel anything. I excuse myself from the table and lie about going to the bathroom; I walk over to the other side of the bar where they can't see me. I order a few shots for myself and take them quickly; and rush myself back to the table. I can finally start feeling the effects from the shots which is what I wanted, what happened tonight is starting to slowly fade from my mind (or so I think). The waitress comes over asking if we would like anything else, so since I'm starting to become three sheets to the wind, I raise my hand.

"Yes, I would like to buy my good friends here a round of beers!" She smiles and turns to leave, "Oh oh, and a round of tequila shots!" She nods and walks away.

Ryan instantly turns around to look at me, "You…shots?!

Drew and Wayne also had the same expression on their faces. Wayne was the first of them to say something, "Yeah Mochrie, I've known you for years, and I don't recall you ever doing shots before!"

Ryan looks over to Wayne and then back to me, "He doesn't!"

The look of concern on Ryan's face increases when he sees how quickly I throw back the shot, and how quickly I order another one. Drew and Wayne take off shortly after, and I'm enjoying not thinking about Ryan in the way I was before, hell I was barely thinking at all! I don't notice that Ryan has now switched seats to sit directly in front of me. I finish my beer and ask Ryan to call the waitress over so I can get another one, but he doesn't from what I could see, he was just sitting there staring at me.

"Ryan…di…did you call…my beer?"

Thinking that I'm making sense I start to become angry when he doesn't answer me, I grab his knee shaking it vigorously. "HEEEELLLLLOOO!"

Ryan stands up and grabs my arm, "That's it buddy, I think it's time to get you out of here!"

Part of me doesn't want to leave, but it seems like I'm too drunk to care. I stand up and try to get my wallet out from my back pocket, but it feels like there's no pocket there. As Ryan helps me stand up I look at him and pout.

"Brian som…someone st…stole my pocket!"

Ryan laughs shaking his head, "It's ok Col, I've got your pocket!"

He throws some cash down on the table and grabs his coat, he helps me put on mine as I'm still trying to find my pocket. A few moments pass before we reach the door, Ryan must have already called a cab since there was one waiting for us right outside. He opens the door and helps get in, I fall hard inside the taxi leaving most of my bottom half on the ground. Once Ryan finally gets me completely inside the driver asks him where he was going.

He looks over to me talking loud and slow so I could understand, "COLIN, WHAT HOTEL ARE YOU STAYING AT? I'LL HAVE HIM BRING YOU THERE FIRST!"

As soon as he says that I remember something that makes me laugh uncontrollably. After the recording of the episode earlier when I was lost in my own head, I had forgot to call and make a reservation for myself. The thought of me not having a place to stay I found hysterical.

"I nev…never called, I have no home, I'm homeless!" I laugh as I throw my head down in my hands and keep repeating that I have no home. Ryan just shakes his head and tells the driver to go to his hotel. Ryan then lifts my head up from my hands and looks at me smiling.

"It's ok Col, my hotel room has a sofa bed you can stay with me ok you're not homeless."

Ryan laughs at my reaction, "Oh really?! Thanks man you're so good to me, you're the bestest friend anyone could ask for…I Love You!"

He then lays my head back against the seat, "I know Col, I love you too!"

I don't know if his I love you meant the same as mine, and at that point it didn't really make a difference to me. My head then slowly slides down to rest on the window; I don't know why I just can't seem to stop laughing. I quickly sit up staring directly in front of myself. Ryan being concerned asks me if I'm ok, I smile again answering his question. Or at least thinking that I did!

"WE'RE GOING TO THE HOTEL, WE'RE GOING TO THE HOTEL, WE'RE GOING TO THE HOTEL!"

A few more minutes pass before we finally arrive at his hotel. He once again pays the driver and gets out of the cab he walks around the back side of the car and opens my door, I slowly turn my head and look up at Ryan smiling again, but not a goofy smile, more of an I love you smile. He helps me stand up and throws my arm around his shoulder, I can stand a little bit on my own but not completely. He helps me walk into the lobby, he smiles at the receptionist and when I look over at her there was only one thing I managed to say.

"Haha, I'm not homeless!"

The lady behind the counter laughs, and so does Ryan. Once we arrive at the elevator he reaches out to push the up button, a few moments pass before the doors open and we walk in. He pushes the button for his floor and the elevator doors close with one final look at the receptionist I wave and tell her that the points don't matter. We were too far away for her to be able to hear me.

Ryan laughs following right along with me, "That's right the points are just like how drunk you are right now!"

I quickly glance over to him a give him a weird look, "Colin, you can be bombed out of your mind, which you are right now, and you're still one of the funniest people I know!"

I give him a half smile as the doors open, we walk to his room, and he carefully leans me up against the wall so he can get the door open. He grabs my arm to lead me inside, once I see the bed I immediately want to go to sleep. He takes me over to the couch and helps me sit; he kneels down in front of me placing his hand on my knee. Here it goes again, that feeling, the one I have been trying too hard to cover tonight, why is it back?

"Hey I'm going to go take a shower, are you going to be ok out here by yourself?" Oh good, time alone with my thoughts just what I need.

"Mhm, I promise, I'll be good!" Ryan laughs as he stands up and goes to the shower, shutting the door behind him.

I'm now sitting on this couch by myself in quiet, not only can I hear crickets, but I can hear my thoughts too. My head instantly ends up back in my hands; I slowly rub my eyes as I take a breath. I look up and see myself in a mirror that's placed on a wall above a desk. A few minutes go by before I manage to stand myself up, I grab onto anything and everything that will hold me, I lean on the desk chair once I get myself over to the mirror. I start to talk to myself not noticing that Ryan was just about to walk out of the bathroom.

"Ok listen here Captain Hair; you have to stop feeling these things!" Ryan scratches his head as he sits down on the bed, and I continue talking not noticing that he was there.

"Today was just a fluke, you need to get this kiss out of your head, you have a wife, you love her…" Ryan smiles at the thought of Colin thinking way too much into his kiss with Joanie. He figured that is what was bothering him today, shaking his head he gets up to go brush his hair in the bathroom leaving the door open.

"You've kissed him before, what's different now? He's your best friend you can't do this! And these are just feelings; they're going to go away!" I take a final deep breath and turn to face the couch, I'm too tired at this point to open it, and I probably wouldn't remember how to. I look over at the bed and see how that's the easier choice; I make my way over to it and sit down. I manage to get my shoes off and get under the covers, before I know it I'm out! Ryan slowly walks out of the bathroom with his hands over his mouth; he looks over at Colin asleep in the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Did that really just happen?**

The next morning I woke up around 6am, my head felt like it had been hit with a hammer. The slight glare coming in through the window was making it worse. Oh man, how much did I drink last night? I slowly try to sit up, my head now feeling like it was going to explode. It took my eyes a few minutes to adjust, once they did I look over to the couch and what I see startles me, it was Ryan. I didn't remember staying with him, or the fact that I never made a reservation a hotel for myself. I just thought that I was in my own hotel.

"Oh hey Ryan, what are you doing here?"

The memories of last night were just jumbled messes. Ryan wasn't answering me; he was just sitting there his fingers interlocked resting on his chin as he was slouched forward, elbows on his knees. His legs were shaking, his breathing was heavy. I've only ever seen him like that when he would get nervous.

Trying again I ask him, "Ry…are…you ok? What are you doing here?"

He slowly looks up at me smirking slightly, "Col this is my hotel room!"

I take a moment and look around; I don't remember staying in a hotel that looked like this. I try to find where my things were but none of them were here. I couldn't really think of anything that had happened last night. The more I try to think the more my head hurts; I place my hands on my temples trying to make the pain subside. In the process of doing that I see a hand reach around the side of me handing me some aspirin, I turn around as I take them from him.

"Oh, thanks Ryan my head hurts so bad right now!" I quickly take the aspirin so my head would stop pounding; I look back over and notice Ryan sitting back in the same position he was in when I first woke up. I make my way back over to the bed to sit back down for a few trying to make sense of everything. That's when Ryan moves his hands down from his chin.

"So um Col…you don't remember anything about last night?" His eyes unable to reach mine put me in a tiny panic.

Did I remember anything? What did happen? I close my eyes for an instant, and just in that one split second I hear myself saying something out loud that I shouldn't have said. Oh no, did he hear me? Please say he didn't hear me. I have to play it off, I have to know what he knows before I go and really make a fool of myself.

"Um, no why would I? I was drunk!" I try to put out a laugh, but it just comes out a shaky mess.

Sensing I was hiding something, Ryan gets up and grabs the desk chair sliding it over in front of me and sitting down, our knees pressed up against each other. Ryan takes a breath before saying that one sentence that I was hoping I would never have to hear from him.

"Colin, do you have feelings for me?"

"Crap" I think to myself, what am I going to do? I can't answer that honestly, I can't ruin this great friendship that we've built up over the years! I need to leave I can't deal with this! Not now!

"What? No! I think you still may be a little drunk from last night!"

I quickly stand up pushing my knees into his to move him out of the way; I need to get out of here. I just about make it to the edge of the bed when I feel a hand grab my wrist. Ryan is now standing behind me not letting me go until I answer his question. But I can't answer it, not the way that I want to.

He pulls on my wrist gently, "Colin!" He then spins me around so now we're face to face, still holding on to my wrist, "You didn't answer my question, do you have feelings for me?!"

I take a breath pulling my hand from his grasp, "Look Ryan, you don't have to worry about this ok? I guess there's just something wrong with me I don't know, but I'm not going to let something like this ruin our friendship. At least I hope it won't! Anyway I have to go get a cab and go get my car!"

I grab my coat and head for the door but before I do, I stop and look down at the floor. "I'm sorry Ryan, but this thing, whatever it is, that I'm going through, is going to go away so don't worry about anything please!"

I just really need to get out of here; I need to get some air. I reach out and open the door; I get it open a few inches before Ryan reaches over my shoulder and slams it shut. Damn, he's pissed; I knew it, I just ruined one of the best friendships I had ever had. I can't look at him, I just can't. I try to focus on the door, but the urge to turn around and see his face is too much to handle. I slowly turn around worried as to what expression I'll see. I feel a short bit of relief when I see that he's looking down at the floor, but that relief is gone when he starts to talk.

"Colin, I want to talk to you about this and you're not leaving here until we do!" I could hear some anger in his voice that he was trying to cover up, but I have known this man too long and I know when he's angry. So I can't help but repeating the same thing over and over again, I just want him to believe me, and I don't want him to hate me.

"Ryan, I can promise you that this is just a phase, I mean it has to be. I'm married, you're married, and we have families. I'm just really sorry that I did this!" My voice trembling as I try to hide my emotions, "I'm so sorry Ryan, I…"

"Colin, shut up!" Just then Ryan pushes me up against the door, his lips are on mine. His body is shaking, mine is burning, and I can't believe he's kissing me. But for some reason I have to know what was going on, so I push him away. Both of us now breathing heavily.

"You just kissed me…why?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I'm not going anywhere!**

The room was quiet while Ryan and I were just standing there looking at each other. Yea we've kissed before, but this kiss that we just shared was different in so many ways. I felt so much passion coming from Ryan that I had never felt in any other kiss that we had. But I still didn't understand, why did he kiss me? I was sure that when he found out that I had feelings for him, he was going to be pissed and never want to speak to me or see me ever again. Someone had to break the ice, and I think it had to be me.

"What just happened here?" I ask, my voice shaking more with each word.

Ryan slowly backed up sitting down on the edge of the bed; gliding is fingers through his hair. His breathing had picked up rapidly; I slowly try to make my way over to him to see if he was ok. He quickly puts his hand up letting me know to stay back. He looks up letting me see all the emotions in his eyes that he's trying really hard to hold back.

He sighs deeply, "Colin, I've always had feelings for you!"

My hand quickly covers my mouth, but I movie it briefly, "You…"

He interrupts me, "Please let me talk first?"

I just nod in agreement. "Colin, you have been my best friend for as long as I can remember. You've always been there when I needed you no matter what it was for. Every day that I don't see you, or that we don't talk just kills me. You make me laugh Col, you get me in ways that nobody does…not even Pat!"

Ryan stops just as a tear slides down his face, all I want to do is just hold him, comfort him.

"Colin, me and Pat haven't been romantic with each other in years! There's no romance anymore…and most of the time when we do try, I just can't get you out of my head!"

I don't know what to do at this point, Ryan is pouring his heart out to me and I can't even say anything in return.

"Do you seriously believe that all the times that I've kissed you, or held you, or anything like that on the show was for the audience?! Colin, when you were kissing Joanie yesterday, the whole time I was wishing that it was me, to share a kiss with you for that long. But I found a moment when I could kiss you, and I took it. I enjoyed your lips on mine way more then I enjoyed Joanie's, you've always been the one I wanted, but you were the one that I couldn't have, and I couldn't make you lose Deb!"

I walk over to Ryan unsure if I would be able to tell him my feelings, "Ryan can I talk now?"

He reaches out telling me to sit, "Of course!"

I don't sit; I bend down so I'm at eye level with him. "Ryan, I knew that kiss was different yesterday. And honestly the more that I thought about it, the more I wanted to kiss you again! I didn't know what I was feeling, and I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to do anything to ruin our friendship. You mean everything to me, and I didn't want to risk losing you…I still don't!"

A look of disappointment crossed Ryan's face as he slowly looked down at the floor; I pick his head up so he's back looking at me. "Ryan listen to me, whenever I was thinking about that kiss, I was also thinking about our other ones, and if I had felt something with those…and I did!"

Ryan had managed a small smile as I grabbed his hand, "And I don't know what this is, now or before, but I think I would like to figure it out!"

He squeezes my hand back, "So would I!"

I slowly lean forward as I kiss him softly; he returns the kiss and places his hands on my face. We stand up together and slowly pull apart; he smiles then pulls me in for a harder kiss. It felt great this is exactly what I wanted, ever since that last episode and before that. He pulls me even closer to him as our mouths open and our tongues meet, I was yearning for him, I wanted him. Our kissing became even more intense when he backed me up to the door, his body was now pressed up against mine, and I could tell he was enjoying this. A slight moan escapes my lips as he slowly slides his hands up my shirt to my back. I do the same but rest my hands on his chest; he bites my lip as he slowly slides up and down my body brushing our hard-ons together. He moves his hands down, past my hips, to my pants quickly undoing my belt whipping it out and throwing it behind him. I grab his shirt not caring, or bothering to take the time out to undo the buttons; I just rip it open and expose his chest, his gorgeous chest. I walk with him backwards, still kissing, as we make it to the bed. He sits down as I sit down on top of him, placing each of my legs on either side, I remove his belt as he lays down and I follow laying down on top of him. He pulls my shirt up and over my head; he kisses my cheek then moves down to my neck then remains on my chest. He unbuttons my pants and slides them down past my hips, again I follow when he lifts his ass up while I pull down his pants. We're now basically wearing the same thing…nothing but boxers and pants around our ankles. All I can do is shout out his name when he starts to stroke my very hard member through my boxers, the sound of me screaming his name made him grab my face and pull it towards him for another really passionate kiss.

I pull back from him just a little with a smile on my face, "So, um…do you have a condom?!"

Ryan laughs, "Yeah, but we're not going to use it…I know you and you know me we both know that we're clean, and I just want you in me…only you!"

I give him a soft smile as I stand up and slide my boxers down, Ryan groans at the moment I do so, he follows by taking off his. We then take a quick moment to remove our shoes and our pants that were stuck at our ankles, the minute everything is off, Ryan instantly pulls me back on top of him.

"I want you in me…NOW COL!" just seeing Ryan crave me so much turned me on like I had never been before.

He then reaches over to the end table pulling out a bottle of lube, "After I saw you getting hammered I…well let's just say I was hopeful!"

I shake my head and roll my eyes as I take the bottle from him. "Are you ready?"

He nods as I lube up, "Yes…fuck me Col!"

Just as I'm about to go inside him there's a knock at his door.

"Ryan?! It's Brad, have you seen Colin?"


End file.
